Paralelas (primer garabato)
by charitooo
Summary: Esto fue un garabato mio en role player. Espero que sepan darme alguna critica, tengo ganas de escribir un mini historia pero aun no me animo! Todo lo que me digan servirá.


Esto fue un garabato mio en role player. Espero que sepan darme alguna critica, tengo ganas de escribir un mini historia pero aun no me animo! Todo lo que me digan servirá.

La historia es basada en algunos personajes de la serie Supernatural y The Vampire Daries, de mas esta decir NO ME PERTENECEN LOS PERSONAJES NI NADA POR EL ESTILO! Solo use mi imaginación. Al grano, es un AU de Sam y Dean, donde ellos no se conocen para nada. Pero algo los lleva juntarse, y sin darse cuenta las cosas se ponen un poco raras. Caroline es la novia de Sam, es una vampira controladora asque si Sam les parece algo lento. Piensen en porque ;) les dejo esa tarea jajajaajaja AHH! No esta terminado. Aviso xD

* * *

Esa mañana era, al igual que todas, una mañana vacía y sin mucho resplandor. Aunque el sol daba de lleno en mi rostro, sentía que ni siquiera me daba calor, solo me enceguecía y molestaba. Respire hondo, tomando todo el aire posible, apretando mis parpados y abriéndolos bien grande para poder ver mejor la habitación. Era la de ella. Mi supuesta novia. Como todo en mi vida era bueno, también lo era ella. La dulce y molesta Caroline, la que tenia que tener todo controlado. En esos momentos podía escucharla tomar una ducha, el agua caía con fuerza y estaba seguro que hacia mas de media hora que estaba metida ahí, no se porque tardaba tanto para solo lavarse el cabello. Me senté en la cama y busque por la habitación mi ropa, desafortunadamente, estaba toda tirada en el piso, Caro podía ser muy apasionada algunas veces. Incluso una vez rompió uno de mis jeans, nunca entendí eso. Había muchas cosas que no entendía, pero no me molestaba en preguntar, prefería solo vivir, mirar para otro lado y punto. Talvez eso no era vivir, pero era lo que había elegido. Levante la vista y sobre una silla se encontraban ambas maletas, claro que la mía era mas que pequeña. Ese día saldríamos a pasear por un crucero, no me había gustado la idea, pero sabia que si decía que no, "alguien" se pondría a hacer escenas y no tenia ganas de aguantarlas, si podía mantenerla contenta, eso haría, era mi trabajo como novio después de todo, ella me mantenía.

El tiempo siguió pasando, y yo ya estaba listo, esperándola a ella con las maletas y el auto que había llamado. - Lo lamento - Le susurre al hombre que me respondió con una sonrisa comprensiva. Entre hombres nos entendíamos sabíamos como eran las mujeres con los tiempos. ¿Para que tanta perfección Ya era perfecta para mi. A los minutos de esa mini charla, Caro salio echa una diva y bufando le abrí la puerta del auto y me adentre adelante para hablar con el hombre, eso no le gustaba a ella, pero a mi si. Pude escuchar resoplos que provenían de detrás pero no preste atención y seguí hablando con ese hombre que tanto había vivido. Llegamos puntuales al lugar, al parecer habíamos tenido suerte, era raro. Gracias a dios aun no había nadie o talvez ya estaban todos subidos. Me baje a tomar las valijas mientras ella le pagaba al hombre y este se iba, regalándome una sonrisa cómplice, le respondí y mire a Caro que miraba a todos lados, esperando a su amiga supuse.

Pasados ni cinco minutos llego su amiga, una chica muy encantadora que aun no entendía porque eran amigas. Bueno había muchas cosas que no entendía, como siempre. Me quede a un costado mientras ellas hablaban -mas bien gritaban- lo bien que la iban a pasar. Mire a un costado y vi que un muchacho muy apuesto entraba a la conversación. ¿Quien era? Distraído le estreche la mano, mirándolo a los ojos como tonto, no entendía quien era, esa mañana estaba bastante confusa para mi. ¿Habían dicho algo de el y no lo había escuchado? O talvez lo olvidaron.

- Hola, soy Sam. - Le dije con una sonrisa que no se de donde salio. El me la devolvió.

- Dean. - Apretó mi mano, y la dio vuelta para mirar el lado interno de mi muñeca. Rió como si ya supiera algo y susurro. - ¿A vos también eh? Bueno, al menos no es en tu cuello. - Volvió a reír y le respondí la sonrisa. ¿De que hablaba? Mire mi muñeca cuando este me soltó la mano y vi la marca de una medialuna, parecía una herida nueva. Lo mire sin entender su comentario.

Me quede en silencio por unos minutos hasta que una de las chicas dijo que era hora de entrar y eso hicimos, dejamos las maletas a un hombre -supuestamente este las llevaría a nuestras habitaciones- Luego de eso lo que siguió fue inesperado. Las habitaciones no eran para parejas, o eso nos dijeron las chicas, al parecer tenia que dormir con este chico extraño, supuesto novio de la amiga de Caro No me gustaba eso asique solo deje mi maleta y salí, estar encerrado no era lo mio, y menos con un desconocido. Di un gran recorrido al lugar, era enorme y lleno de parejas, totalmente aburrido, en pocas palabras. Me quede estancado en la proa del barco viendo el atardecer que ya se alejaba, era lo que mas me gustaba, ver al sol irse, la noche me llamaba, o talvez lo hacia la oscuridad, algo malo iba conmigo. Me lleve la mano a la cara y peine mi flequillo hacia atrás cuando escuche que alguien me saludaba, levante la vista y lo observe pero no respondí, no pude. Era Dean. Su belleza era indescriptible a la luz de la luna que ya tomaba su posición. El tiempo pasaba rápido o de verdad había perdido tanto tiempo en ese lugar, mirando a la nada misma.

- Pareces aburrido. ¿No te gustan los cruceros de parejas? - Pregunto como si de verdad le interesara mi respuesta.

- Es mi primera vez, no sabia ni que existían. - Le respondí con total honestidad.

- Parece que es tu primera vez para muchas cosas ¿No? - Dijo en tono de burla.

- ¿Disculpa? - Le pregunte sorprendido. De repente me sentía incomodo y no quería estar mas allí.

- No, nada. Supongo que ella te lo dirá en algún momento. - Se acerco y me acomodo uno de mis mechones detrás de la oreja. - Deberías cortarte el cabello, no queda bien en hombres dejarse el pelo así. - Me miro a los ojos y sonrió como si de un chiste se tratara - Podrías hacerle entender a alguien otra cosa ¿No crees? - Se mordió el labio inferior y sentí como si mi cerebro se congelaba.

- A mi me gusta. - Respondí con un tono infantil. Eso hizo que se riera de mi y mirara a otro lado.

- Voy a la habitación. ¿Vienes? - Dijo sin mirarme. Ahora estaba serio. - Creo que tenemos que hablar.

- Claro. - Respondí, sin vacilar. "Hablar" Nos dirigimos al interior del barco. Directo a la habitación.

* * *

¿Y AHORA? ¿Sigo o no?


End file.
